Momente
by shan14
Summary: 6 years ago they'd crossed a line, barely knowing each other. Today the past catches up. Spoilers: Nowhere Fast & Home
1. Prologue

_6 July, 2004_

She's glowing and panting, shirt rising above her belly, and he can't help but stare quietly as she giggles in delight.

They've been running around the morgue for the better part of an hour, playing with the hockey stick she'd bought him earlier, all the while edging closer to the truth of the case. She'd been bursting with delight at scoring the winning shot, right in the side, after he'd given up the stick to her, and he can still feel where her fingers had brushed his, tingling slightly, as she continues to scamper around the room.

Her messy ponytail slips further and further down her back, until he has to hold his hands shut for fear of tugging the hair tie away and her blue shirt, too, has ridden up, exposing creamy white flesh that he's quite sure hasn't seen the light of day in years. Her cheeks, however, are flushed a deep red, and as she brushes past him, giggling happily, he can't help but hold out a hand, grip her wrist gently, and tug her towards him.

Her chest is heavy quickly, eyes bright with laughter, and as she realises just how close they stand she brings her other hand up to grip his, hockey stick forgotten behind her.

"Thank you, for your help," he manages to say, and the way her legs tip towards his, brushing their knees together, causes him to smile knowingly, betraying any of the cool and professional he had been aiming for.

"You're welcome," she replies, grinning at him. She loosens her grip on his hands slowly, and for a moment he's sure she's going to pull away, but instead her hands slip gently down his wrists, pushing his shirt sleeves down slightly so that her fingers are pressed to his skin.

She's smiling impishly, one moment staring at his hands, the next his mouth, before finally her eyes meet his. They are dark, but clearing rapidly, and as she presses closer to his heat he can't help but flicker them shut, wishing she'd either go away or come much, much closer.

"What are you doing?" he whispers finally, and he's sure that giggle will haunt him for years to come. Two days she's been in his life, and already he's more worked up than he's been in years. Their thighs are pressed together, and she has one hip nestled against his. Ever so slowly her hands make a steady journey down his arms, running over each inch towards his elbow, before up to his shoulders, where they pause.

His breath, too, is caught, until she presses forwards, and all thoughts rush from him.

"I had fun," she murmurs, her hot, quick breath moistening his collarbone. She's on the tips of her toes; balances instead by leaning against his chest, and her breasts pushed to him are the most wonderful feeling.

Everything about her is wonderful, he decides, and finally tugs a hand free.

In an instant he has it clamped around her bare waist, brushing aside her flimsy green cardigan to run around her back, pulling her tighter against him, before running his fingers down her stomach. She arch's up, whimpering quietly, and pushes her face against his neck. His skin is hot there, moist under her breath, and as she brushes her lips once, twice, against him, he groans gently, bunching her cardigan in his hands.

Her lips suck and pull, teasing him relentlessly, and as he falls backwards, leaving a dull ache in his shoulders as he hits the wall, she giggles helplessly and collapses against him too.

"You sure?" he finally manages to whisper, breath heavy and ragged, as she continues to assault his neck wonderfully.

She nods rapidly against him, running a hand down his chest towards his belt, and it's only now he realises that he's shaking.

He really, really wants this, if not just because she's talented, and slightly crazy, and has him wrapped, completely, around her finger, then also because merely the sight of her has been taunting him all day.

From the impish half shrug she'd given when explaining her choice in men, to the way she always manages to interrupt at the worst (and best) times, to the fact that his desk now smells of some fruity concoction that followed him home last night (straight into his dreams).

He's never been one to be proud of fantasising about women he knows, and god knows there's only been a few, but he honestly couldn't help it last night, lying wide awake in bed, imagining not only the smell of her at his desk but wrapped all the way around him, as she would be.

"Harry," she groans, tugging him from his thoughts, and he realises with a gasp that she has her hand pressed to him. With shaking hands he sweeps the cardigan from her shoulders, pushes the thin blue shirt over her head, before finally, delightfully, claiming her lips.

He can feel her smiling against him, feels the vibration as she giggles, and discovers that if he scrapes his fingers gently down her back she'll shiver quickly against him. The kisses have turned hot and slack, and as he lowers his lips to her collarbone, sucking at her skin and the deep, tantalizing concoction of fruit that clings to her, he can't help but wonder if they should really be doing this; especially in the labs where Leo could walk by any second.

He stills a moment, running a hand down to the top of her thighs to tug her upwards, before pressing his lips lightly to her own.

"You really, really sure about this?" he asks once more, feeling her shiver.

He's almost certain she rolls her eyes, and is about to be offended, before she presses herself up to whisper against his ear.

"Harry," and the use of his name nearly tips him over the edge, "By this time tomorrow I'll have figured out my story and you'll never see me again. You really want to waste this?"

He pauses a minute, ponders just how reasonable her proposition sounds (because after tomorrow he will _never_ see her again, and it's not every day that the most fascinating, beautiful woman he's ever met is willing to have sex in the labs) before grinning happily and pushing his lips to her own.

"Just, so you know," he murmurs against her, struggling to unbuckle her belt before giving up, and letting her. "I'm not usually this easy," he teases, watching her rolls her eyes.

"Neither am I," she bites back, gripping his bottom lip between her teeth. He groans gently against her and chuckles, pushing her pants down.

"This is just because I'll never see you again, and you're too gorgeous to let go," he mumbles, and she giggles happily, curling her toes against his calf.

She leans closer, blonde hair shadowing them both, before kissing him softly.

---

Minutes, though they feel like hours, later, he has her pushed gently to the wall, covering her body with his own, as he rapidly tries to slow his pulse and breathing. Her bare chest is heaving against his, and sweat dribbles down the tight crevices between them.

"I've never done that at work," she murmurs, tilting her head to the side, and once again he's caught up in just how crazy she is. She must notice, as she crinkles her brow at him, watching him laugh. The vibration shudders through them both, and with a groan he lets her down to the floor, slipping from her. She keeps him as close as possible however, and doesn't even attempt to get dressed, instead preferring his warmth.

"Thank you," she says finally, giggling, something she does an awful lot, he's discovering, and it saddens him to realise all the things he won't discover about her. This was never about feelings, however; they're both aware of that, even if it does cause he's chest to tighten.

A scuffle from far away breaks the comfortable silence, and with a start he grabs at his jeans, pulling them up roughly as she does the same. With only a jumper to pull on he has time to watch her a moment, and feels a sudden loss as her cardigan finally slips into place. Her blue shirt is still ridden up, however, and he can't help but rest a hand there, running it up to her breast.

She moans, and tilts forwards, still a little sore and tender from the wall, but she's smiling happily and for a fleeting moment he wonders how she'd feel in the morning.

She's pulled away from him all to soon, and as she makes her way towards the door, she turns back to smile.

"Maybe, if you make your way over to the Archaeology Department, you'll bump into me one day."

She grins wickedly and disappears through the doors, leaving him opened mouthed, jumper and hair askew, as her laughter drifts through the hallways.

He knows then, those giggles will never leave him.


	2. Chapter 1

_23 March, 2010_

His name was Peter, and Harry had never been gladder to see a man go.

"Who'd he think he was…coming in here with her wrapped around him. Leaving notes and presents in the lab…on my desk! Like a bloody Romeo on speed with that stupid song…"

"Harry?"

Arms crossed, shoulder leaning heavily against the doorframe, the younger Pathologist almost tripped as his boss came up behind him. Leo's brow was creased, before he raised it knowingly, glancing towards Nikki seated quietly in the lab, before back at Harry.

"Get over it, would you. And stop tormenting her. She really liked that one."

"He was a bloody idiot!" Harry exclaimed, just a little too loud, causing him to smile brightly as Nikki turned to stare at him. She shook her head once, rolling her eyes, before returning to her paperwork, allowing Harry to let go of the breath he had been holding. Obviously she was still oblivious to his distaste.

"Idiot or not Harry, that doesn't give you the right to tease her," ordered Leo, holding a file up pointedly as Harry turned back into his office.

"You're her best friend, and whilst she may laugh it off in front of you, it really hurts her when you go on about her taste in men."

Harry rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing knowingly, before finally nodding in accord. "I don't get why they have to come here though," he grumbled, crossing his arms once more.

He was so intent upon staring at the floor that he missed the look Leo gave him, a brief smile and sigh that told of years of witnessing the same old scene; Nikki introducing her latest man and Harry going stir-crazy.

"She just wants you to be happy for her Harry, try it sometime. It might help you."

The younger man glanced up in confusion, crinkling his brow as Leo chuckled softly, walking out the door.

"Help me with what?" called Harry, holding his arms out, as Leo disappeared down the hallway.

---

An hour later Harry was still sulking, a state that puzzled Leo, seeing as the demise of Nikki's latest conquests usually brought bouts of near giddiness to the man.

Heading off to lunch with Janet, the pair managed to catch a glimpse of Harry eyeing Nikki closely, watching her from the hallway as she moved seamlessly through the lab. Harry was stood still, head tilted down, as his eyes followed her movements, and Leo had the sinking feeling that he was going to be dealing with much more than just their usual banter in the very near future.

"How much longer until he blurts the truth?" asked Janet, laughing gently as she leant against Leo's arm. He turned to her, smiling, before watching Harry shift slightly, still grumbling to himself.

"One of these days he'll realise, maybe then," sighed the older pathologist, and wandered out of the lab.

He sincerely hoped 'one day' wouldn't be too late.

---

Harry, meanwhile, was oblivious to the comings and goings around him. He was instead concentrated on the woman before him, namely the green cardigan she had thrown over her clothes.

It was old, rather short, and imprinted so firmly in his mind that he could still feel the soft cotton beneath his fingertips, even as she stood metres away.

It had baffled him all morning as to why she wore it, before she had finally explained that it had been stashed at the back of her locker for years, only to be resurrected as she spilt coffee down her jacket and realised all her other spare work clothes were at home to be washed.

"Why'd you ask?" she had inquired earlier, eyeing him suspiciously. After all, she thought, he never usually took notice of her clothing.

Harry had raised his brow, still a little unsure where they stood after her sudden break up with Peter, before shrugging slightly. Obviously she didn't remember the last time she had worn it. He, however, (who took much notice of her clothing) had.

"No reason," he'd replied, and trotted steadily from the room.

The green cardigan had reopened a whole storeroom of memory's he deemed 'forbidden', only to be released when he was desperately lonely.

It was the feel of her pushed against him, her hair falling gently between their bodies as he'd pressed her against the wall, and the little noises she'd made as he'd moved within her. Nothing had been said after, they'd shared a look so laden with knowing as Leo had asked her to stay, and yet the next morning she'd turned up to work as his colleague, who had then become his friend, until now, when the waters were so muddied he didn't know what they were, only that his entire existence relied upon her.

As he stood watching her, he couldn't help but think back to those first few days. She'd had straight hair then, not like the gentle curls now falling around her shoulders, and her spark had been just a little more naïve, and a little bolder; when she'd flirted shamelessly with him.

They still flirted, six years on, but now it was laden with friendship and loyalty, a history of near misses and, at least on his side, unbridled jealousy. There were so many layers of subtext nowadays that he felt himself drowning in her presence, and sometimes wished for a time when they'd grinned at each other without really knowing the other.

He did know her now, much better than any man who dared enter through the lab doors, and whilst he knew it was stupid, childish and immature, he hated that they felt they could hold something over him, just because they'd slept in her bed.

Then there had been Peter, who'd opened up a whole new scenario.

This time Nikki had been careful, more guarded, wanting to figure out the cracks and imperfections before she leapt towards intimacy, and Harry had found himself rejoicing that after run ins with too many Ryan and Anton's, she'd finally chosen to protect herself first.

Peter had seemed charming, funny and handsome, had swept her off her feet, and very quickly Harry's rejoicing had turned to dread, for at least when she'd slept with them he'd been assured the relationship wouldn't last. Peter was different, untested ground, and it terrified him.

It had been one day previous when Peter had appeared in the labs, seeking out Harry, and suddenly the room had filled with uninhibited hostility.

"Tonight's the night, my friend," he'd grinned smarmily, and Harry could have hit him then, simply for making the assumption that they were somehow comrades.

"You ever thought what it would be like with her? Those golden locks wrapped around you. Come on, no one could resist that, surely?"

Peter had edged closer, and Harry's hands had clenched tight beneath the table. He'd had to resist the urge to blurt out that he knew exactly how it felt, more so than Peter would ever know; one more word and he'd been sure the man would be the next body to cross the slab.

"I guess you'll never know though, will you mate. Forever her best friend until someone finally offers her more."

Peter had laughed then, and only Nikki had saved him, her graceful presence lighting up to see her two men laughing. Well, one of them was, Harry seemed ready to explode. She had eyed him in confusion before slipping her arm through Peter's.

"We're going out to dinner, will you tell Leo I'm going?" she'd asked, and Harry had nodded mutely, silently wishing he could communicate just how bad an idea that was. He knew she wasn't ready, knew she'd wanted to wait longer, and at the same time knew Peter would not take no for an answer.

The resulting sick feeling had kept him awake all night, until finally, mercifully, he had received a sobbing call in the early hours, that Peter was gone, for good.

"He push too far?" Harry has asked gently, sighing as her sobs turned softer.

"Yeah, nothing happened, he tried to grab at me but I pushed him away. I think after that he realised nothing was going to happen so he stormed out."

"Good," murmured Harry, and felt his stomach loosen.

At least she was safe, unharmed.

Leaning against the hallway, watching her move throughout the labs in her bright green cardigan from years back, Harry couldn't help but wonder how these men could give her up. Sure they didn't know her like he did, but within an hour of meeting her he'd decided she was worth fighting for. How anyone could treat her otherwise was beyond him.

His fist's clenched, as they had done at the sight of Peter, and he thought of all the men she'd met. Peter hadn't been the first to taunt him over their platonic relationship, there had been jibes from others, even police officers, men they met on the street, all grinning at him sadly at the thought that he'd never have her intimately, simply because he had her every other way.

"Stupid, bloody idiots," he murmured, and glanced up suddenly.

Nikki was standing before him.

"What was that?" she asked, and he felt a steady blush rise to his cheeks.

"Nothing. Just grumbling about…paperwork."

"Really," she murmured, and shook her head. In a second she was gone, marching quickly towards Leo's office.

"Oh, come on Nikki, I didn't mean it…" he trailed off, wondering if he'd been that obvious.

---

"You bastard!" was the first sound Leo heard, finally returning from lunch.

With a wince he noticed his two pathologists, glaring at each other harshly from either sides of his office. Why they had to choose that room, of all the others in the centre, was beyond him, but it meant that he couldn't really ignore them. Nor could he ignore the steadily building tears in Nikki's eyes.

"Maybe he finally realised?" murmured Janet, standing beside him. Leo shook his head sadly, quite certain that this had nothing to do with admissions of love, rather Harry's quite obvious jealousy.

"Oh come on," he was yelling, waving his arms about. "Do you know how many men I've watched come through those doors and treat you like crap. Do you know how hard it is to let you leave, smiling and laughing, when I know, each time, that it'll end with you hurt. It's complete crap Nikki."

"Well I never asked you to care," she yelled back, both startled by her words.

"Of course I care," sighed Harry, shoulders slumping. Leo took this as his cue to enter.

"I don't know what this is about, nor do I want to, but you both have to cool off," he told them, holding his arms up. Nikki merely shifted, arms still crossed as Harry visibly bristled.

"Harry, you know what I asked you this morning. Just, lay off, alright?"

The young man looked up suddenly, eyes flashing. He stayed silent.

"I think we can all agree that Peter is someone none of us want to see again, yes?" asked Leo. They nodded mutely.

"And, if you ask my opinion, he was a bit of an idiot."

At this Nikki laughed quietly, and some of the tension lifted. She turned to Harry, smiling softly, and he felt his heart quicken.

"Sorry I yelled," she murmured, "But I wish you wouldn't get so involved. It's hard enough dealing with men who have problems with my best friends being other men, when you get involved on the other side I never know what to do."

Harry chuckled quietly, and held his hand out, gripping Nikki's to rub his thumb against hers.

"It wouldn't be so hard if they weren't all pricks to me," he reasoned, and Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

"I mean it," he defended, as Janet laughed. "Just once I'd like your latest conquest to come through those doors and not torment me over the fact that you may be my best friend but poor old me will never _really_ know you, if you get my drift."

He winked conspiratorially, and Nikki giggled, blushing.

"Little do they know, that I've been there too, but they still feel the need….shit."

Leo, who had faded slowly into the background of the conversation, sat up quickly.

"What?!"

---

If Harry could've have died at that moment, he would have.

Actually, he decided, dying would call for an autopsy, most probably performed by Leo, who would therefore see his horrified expression.

An invisibility cloak. Perhaps apparition. That would do the trick.

"What on earth did you just say Harry?" demanded Leo, staring pointedly at the young man as he swivelled around slowly.

"Umm, nothing?" he shrugged, turning a steady shade of pink. This really was not the kind of conversation he'd ever envisioned occuring.

Janet, meanwhile, seated on the corner of Leo's desk, was biting her lip hard, trying not to laugh at the startled look Harry had.

"Did you, or did you not just say that you had 'been there too'" and with this Leo wiggled his fingers mid air, "With Nikki?"

Harry, to his credit, managed to remain completely silent.

He turned to Nikki, trying to gauge her reaction, but all he could see was her green cardigan, the memory of her pressed to him in the morgue, and the sudden realisation that Leo knew.

"I…well, you see…" he trailed off, hanging his head as Nikki's wide eyes continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, ridiculously, she began to giggle, cheeks blushing pink as Harry tried to find an answer.

"That is really not helping," he stated, glaring at her half-heartedly.

"You're the one who said it, not me," she shot back, and Harry merely waved his hand dismissively at her.

"If I remember correctly, six years ago it was your idea in the first place."

"My idea?" she asked incredulously, placing a hand on her hip, as Harry grinned triumphantly.

"Is there something I should know?" interrupted Leo loudly, sick of them talking without him. He crossed his arms at them both.

When they both remained silent he sighed loudly. "You do realises that if anything beyond the realms of…friendship, has occurred between you, I need to know if it will affect your working relationship."

Nikki laughed quietly, bemused, before shaking her head. "Don't worry too much, if it has affected us that it's been happening since we first met."

At this Leo's brow crinkled, and Harry turned to her, now bright red. "Why are you even talking?" he asked, and considered shooing her away, if only to ward of the inevitable conversation. She rolled her eyes at him, and he realised that he had no hope.

"That's it," murmured Leo, before slamming his hand down. "I want details," he ordered, and Harry almost choked.

"Not all the details, please?" he begged, and imagined this must be what it would have been like had his father survived to his first girlfriend.

"Just how far did this go?" demanded Leo, startled. He watched in horror as the pair shared a glance, suddenly realising that the older man hadn't been thinking what they'd been.

"Will he believe me if I say a peck on the cheek?" mock whispered Harry, delighting, despite his terror, as Nikki giggled.

"No, _he_ will not. I would have, had you been honest minutes earlier, but now…" stated Leo firmly, before shaking his head and dropping it to his hands.

"Now I don't think I want to know," he murmured finally. Janet smiled, silently hoping the conversation would continue, if not to enlighten a few people, then for her own amusement, and softly rubbed her partners back.

Nikki sighed dramatically, before speaking.

"We had sex, once, a long, long time ago. That's all," she shook her head, quite glad that everything was cleared up, before turning on her heel to walk out.

Harry, meanwhile, had decided that without his invisibility cloak at hand, or any of the Harry Potter books to guide him, death was looking like the only option.

He squeezed his eyes shut, blush firmly settled on his cheeks, as he prayed that Leo wouldn't continue the interrogation.

"Get back here," called the man to Nikki, who paused and swivelled, grimacing in resignation.

It would seem Harry's prayers were not answered.

"When you say a long, long time ago?" he asked, trailing off, waving a hand about.

"About…three days after we met?" answered Nikki, turning to Harry for confirmation. He was a little taken back that she'd forgotten.

Leo's eyebrows, meanwhile, had sky rocketed.

"Three days!" he exclaimed, glancing helplessly between the pair. He shook his head quickly, "I mean I always thought you were just slow Harry, now I realise it was that you'd done it all at the beginning."

"Slow? What'd you mean?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, smiling at Janet, both women resigned to amusement as the two men struggled to form sentences.

"So…what happened?" asked Leo finally, scrunching his face up immediately. "Not what _exactly_ happened, but why?"

Nikki shrugged, and for a minute Harry was terrified she'd write it off. They'd never really discussed that moment, after all when it had occurred they'd barely known each other, and it had been so quick and fuelled he could hardly remember.

Well, no, he realised. He remembered every exact detail, but that was mainly at night, in the dark, twisted beneath the covers, not when he was asked to recall actual events.

"Leo, I promise, it was nothing. We were both worked up about the case, and it just happened in the morgue…"

Nikki realised her mistake within a few seconds, grimacing as Leo's face fell.

"In my morgue!"

"Well…" trailed off Harry, "Not exactly yours…"

But then, no one was listening to him, the girls were chuckling to themselves and Leo was busy hyperventilating.

"I can't take this," he murmured quietly, "All these years I knew, surely, that something was going to happen, but not that, back then…in there!" at this he pointed down the hallway, and Harry had to resist the urge to tell him that everything in the labs had since been changed.

"You're sure it won't affect anything?" asked Leo finally, laying his head down in his hands. He could feel a steady headache coming on.

"Positive, I promise Leo," assured Nikki, "We're fine, really. It was five minutes," and at this Harry scoffed loudly, earning him a punch in the shoulder, "We were both young, and nothing ever happened afterwards. It wasn't even awkward."

Leo nodded mutely, ignoring Harry's silent yelps of pain. "And promise me you'll both refrain from fighting it out next time Nikki's boyfriend is an idiot?" he asked quietly.

The pair nodded, Nikki choosing to ignore the insinuation that there _would_ be another idiot; Leo was slightly dazed, Harry gripping his arm childishly, and she was getting quite sick of their antics.

She swivelled quickly, walking through the door, before deciding that the temptation was too great, after all, it was the perfect opportunity to terrify Leo.

"By the way, Harry," she called quietly, smiling softly at him, "If you're looking for me, I'll be in the morgue."

She winked, turned once more, and disappeared down the hallway, leaving a laughing Janet, a horrified Leo, and a completely flustered Harry.

---

To his credit, Harry did follow her, only after promising Leo profusely that they hadn't lied to him and it had only been that one time.

When he reached the morgue, he found it completely empty, save for the small figure of his partner seated with her legs crossed on a stool, contemplating her paperwork as she waved a pencil haphazardly in the air.

He approached her silently, steadily reaching out to grab at the offending stationary, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I'm a little offended," he began, leaning heavily against the bench, close to her side. "It was nothing?" at this he raised an expectant eyebrow, and she couldn't help but giggle.

The noise went straight through him, channelling blood to areas that really didn't need anymore, at least not at that moment, and he bit down on his lip to stop grinning at her.

"Get over it Harry," she murmured, keeping a straight face, "Just because you couldn't live up to my expectations all those years ago, doesn't mean you should mope about it now," she teased.

He gasped loudly at her, grinning as she pushed his shoulder, only to smile as he swung back closer and watched her blush.

"Well, I'm very sorry. I feel like I should make it up to you somehow."

At this she raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Oh?"

"You obviously didn't get the full Cunningham experience…"

Harry laughed in delight as Nikki giggled helplessly, shaking her head at him, before leaning against his shoulder.

"I am sorry, however. It was very insensitive of me, not only in there, blurting it out to Leo, but also earlier, about Peter."

"It's alright…I'm kinda glad Leo knows, if only so we can tease him."

"I bet you anything he thinks we're doing it now," murmured Harry, and Nikki couldn't help but nod. She leant closer, lowering her voice despite the lack of people in the room.

"If he does come in, can we pretend we were?" she asked, breathing heavily against Harry's cheek, and couldn't help but giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"You're a worry," and with that he tugged an arm around her waist, drawing her stool closer to him. "Just getting in position, in case he comes in."

"Of course."

"Obviously…"

"It wasn't bad, just so you know."

"Huh?" Harry raised a brow in question, suddenly quite lost in the conversation. Nikki, starring directly at him, pointed just over his shoulder to the wall.

"Sex against the morgue wall? Remember that?" she teased, and Harry rolled his eyes. "I said it wasn't bad."

"Was it good, however?"

"Do you want a rating, or are you one of those guys who relies on feedback."

"Shut up."

Nikki giggled happily, resting a hand on his shoulder to lean close to his ear.

"It was…" she trailed off slowly, frustrating him beyond belief.

"Maybe you'd like a refresher, give you the chance to reach a proper conclusion?"

"Are you offering?"

"Come home with me, you'll find out."

For a moment Harry's soft words hung in the air, his gaze reaching within her, tugging at all the right strings, until she felt herself practically melt before him.

She was gone, utterly, unequivocally, and there was nothing anyone could do.

Except maybe slam the door open.

"Not looking, not looking!" announced Leo loudly, hand covering his eyes as he walked blindly towards the table, crashing into one of the slabs before finally grabbing a file, and spinning quickly to rush from the room.

Nikki, giggling helplessly at her boss's antics, shook her head, already clearing, and pushed Harry steadily away.

She hummed gently and shook her head, holding a single finger up to Harry's expectant gaze. "I'll get back to you on that."

Harry couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or delighted. On the one hand she'd turned him down, on the other, she was considering it, and that was a whole lot closer than she'd been that morning.

"Weren't we fighting earlier?" he asked lazily, smiling at her. Nikki shook her head and pushed him gently.

"Don't push you're luck."

"Honestly, though. You'll consider?"

"Hmm," she grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now scram, go on," she called, waving her hand dismissively at him. "I have paperwork."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, saluting mockingly, before turning to trudge away.

He had made it a few steps when he suddenly swivelled back, brushing up against her to whisper in her ear.

"It was that wall, by the way," he murmured huskily, gripping her green cardigan tight in one hand, pointing with the other, before releasing her and disappearing.

Nikki had never been so distracted by a room in her life.


	3. Chapter 2

_13 April, 2010_

It was a quiet day at the labs, noticed Nikki, leaning back in her chair.

Before her lay a pile of unfinished documents, their depths speaking of bureaucratic nightmares that would only be solved by putting pen to paper - her laptop too was flashing slowly, reminding her of reports to be filed. That of her watch, each second that passed accentuating the mind numbing stillness that echoed throughout the surrounding rooms, mirrored the tick of the clock. No one was working, no cases had recently begun and only the occasional footsteps of a labtech wondering the halls broke the silence.

"You alright there?" came the distinct voice of her colleague, his head popping round the corner to enquire curiously. "You look bored Dr. Alexander," he quipped, now wandering round to stand by her desk.

His desk, she realised, wondering if he'd choose to ignore that small detail.

It really was much more comfortable, she'd decided. For one it was much warmer, a phenomenon she'd not yet been able to explain, and the view of the hallway was much better (one could see Leo coming a mile off from Harry's desk, recent events making this of paramount importance). And then there was his smell, some odd mixture of the labs soap and disinfectant; aftershave and a richness she could only describe as Harry, that had seeped into the upholstery, stained the surfaces he touched, intoxicating her ridiculously, until she had to settled herself, remind herself that she was not a schoolgirl and therefore not allowed to feel this lightheaded when he wasn't even present.

Harry glanced at her pointedly, eyes lingering a moment before sweeping meaningfully to the chair sat idle by her desk. With a raised eyebrow his glare made her catch her breath. She couldn't help the smile that rounded her lips softly, the blush seeping to the depths of her cheeks. She giggled gaily and shook her head, watched his eyebrow climb higher as she trembled with concealed laughter.

"One day," he muttered finally, pointing a finger at her. "One day you will learn to respect my property. And me."

She stuck her tongue out and he darted forwards, gripping her shoulders to hoist her to her feet before his arms slipped carefully down her sides, around the shallows of her waist to rest idly at the small of her back. His large fingers spread like butterfly wings across her, the warmth that pervaded him seeping into her skin, as her giggles surrounded the cocoon he had made with his arms, locking her to him.

"I don't know what you mean Dr. Cunningham," she teased gently, leaning her side to his shoulder to push against him softly. He smiled curiously, lips curled in amusement, as he shook his head.

He held the bravado of a man in control, the arms anchored to her back did not shake nor did a rose blush tint his cheeks. Yet she could see the darkening of his eyes as she leant forward, heard the hitch of his breath as her own scent mingled with his; short little puffs of air moistened her skin as he fought to keep his body under control.

She'd known for some time the power she held over him, from there very first encounter, six years earlier, pushed against the mortuary walls, to their recent teasing post the 'revelation'. It had been building far longer than that, however, and she struggled to pin point the exact moment.

Maybe it had been after South Africa, her encounter with Anton making her more aware of those around her, watching for the hidden signals of deception, the lies slipped so easily into life. Then there had been the disaster that was Peter.

Since then she'd sought hard to find a hidden layer to Harry Cunningham, tried unraveling the mystery, the secrets. It was why she's stepped back when they'd flirted shamelessly about going to bed, ever since she'd been keeping a slight distance, still laughing and flirting, sharing her thoughts and her time with this man, her best friend, all the while searching for something below the surface.

She thought she would find an elusive secret, some part that he kept hidden away that would one day crack and destroy her, she'd made herself sick with worry, and then with guilt at that thought that Harry could ever hold something from her, and as she'd slowly realised that this strange man kept so much hidden from the world, yet told her everything, the weight of her past began to lift.

Her whole life people had spoke of confidants, those trustworthy one in a millions that you could safely whisper away your secrets too. It took her weeks of searching to realise she was Harry's, and he hers.

After that it had been like a train steaming downwards, an inevitable end. Suddenly she felt a desperate need to be by his side, laugh at his jokes and make him smile, and whilst the clinginess felt foreign, and oddly hopeless, she couldn't help it.

There had been a moment; she was sure of it now, a few days previous when they'd both been leant close. Her breath had brushed against his cheek and his smirk lingered by her side. She was watching the microscope and he was watching her, and the look on his face had taken her breath away. She'd turned slowly, and in that instant she'd seen the longing and the wanting and the terrible ache that felt so familiar mirrored in his eyes.

From that moment onwards she'd attuned herself to his responses. Saw the tremble in his hand when she brushed too close; felt the tightening of his chest when she stood near. She'd never felt such power over another before, yet at the same time felt weaker than ever, for she knew eventually this game they'd created, for surely he had sensed the shift too, would come to an end and then it would be a flurry of rushed words and sentiments and hopefully (she often pondered giddily) a flurry of rapidly falling clothes.

At this moment, however, they both understood that no clothes could be lost. Leo's office door was wide open, the man himself busily tolling away at two weeks worth of paper, still relatively scarred from three weeks previous.

Harry's arms had anchored themselves to the groove in her hips, his lips curled towards a smirk as he leant in gently.

This was it, she realised, and the smile that clung to his features told her he'd figured it out too. When he spoke his breath warmed the skin below her ear, brushing the locks that lay in ringlets by her shoulders.

"First one who cracks gets to tell Leo," he whispered.

By the time she'd caught her breath he'd sauntered from the room.

---

That night saw little sleep, and in the few hours when Nikki did manage to drift off, her dreams were whirlwind of taunting and teasing; smiles and bright eyes she couldn't help but get lost in. At some point she awoke breathless, snow was falling incessantly outside and the first muffled rays of light were beginning to filter through the window.

It took her a moment to realise Harry was in fact not wrapped around her, and the ghost of lips against each slip of skin had in fact been just that, some ghostly configuration of her own unforgiving memories. It wasn't the first time phantom Harry had joined her in slumber, he'd been a frequent guest star ever since the mortuary wall, and nor (she secretly hoped) would it be the last, but it didn't stop the swell of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of his words yesterday, and the nervous realisation that he may have been joking.

Either way it was going to be one hell of a day.

---

_14 April, 2010_

That morning, like the one previous, saw no signs of become busier. It would seem, realised Harry, that the rapidly descending snow meant no one was bothered to commit crimes, and no one was stupid enough to go prowling about for old ones.

It was on days like this that department heads often felt meetings were a great cause for distraction. Obviously forgetting their younger days they somehow had it in their heads that the average worker would enjoy the break from deskwork.

At least at his desk Harry could legitimately do nothing.

Nikki, ringlets falling rapidly round her shoulders, red dress clinging to curves and golden bracelet (the one he'd given her last Christmas, after promising no gifts) shimmering in the artificial lab lights, had somehow escaped entrapment.

Seated at the conference table, tapping his pen ridiculously loud against the hardwood, Harry was sure she'd dressed up on purpose, the knowledge that it was for him forming a tight knot in his stomach; and now she'd managed to worm her way out of workplace protocol 101, leaving him unable to appreciate the view.

He too, had taken an extra few minutes consideration that morning, in the hopes of breaking her down early, so that by lunchtime, after a full three hours without seeing her, he'd taken to drawing patterns across every possible paper surface whilst trying to ignore the knowledge that somewhere across the Lyell center she was currently working without him.

"Harry," whispered Leo suddenly, startling him from his artwork. "You wouldn't have happened to catch that last sentence, did you?"

Harry shut his eyes desperately a moment, holding up the now completely biro blue coloured page, before shaking his head wearily at his friend.

"Just happened to miss that last bit," he deadpanned slowly, glaring at Leo a little longer than was really necessary in the hopes his boredom would infect him. Leo merely rolled his eyes, not so subtly knocking the back of Harry's chair with his foot, before reminding him there was only another two hours left and did he really want to be stuck with Nikki all day long doing paperwork instead?

Harry could have cried.

---

When freedom finally reigned upon him, Harry had to remind himself not to run towards the labs. With Leo trotting happily by his side, muttering on about the interesting points raised in the meeting, most of which Harry had not heard, it was hard for him to feign indifference when the Lyell center came into view.

With his heart battering ridiculously, because really, any thought of Nikki these days caused a reaction, he pulled at the heavy glass doors and hoped his sweaty palms wouldn't leave an imprint.

This could be it, he realised, this could be the last time he walked through these doors a single man.

Not likely, considering Nikki's highly competitive nature, but it still caused him a ridiculous amount of glee to think that sooner or later it was all going to explode in a mass of rushed words and kisses and (hopefully) more than kisses.

"Harry, you have to push the door forward," muttered Leo, raising an eyebrow at the younger man. He watched as the pathologist's face flushed a deep crimson, head ducking slowly before he nodded once and pushed his way through to the lobby.

---

When the duo finally rounded the halls of the lab they were met with the smiling face of one Janet Mander, sitting calmly, cross legged, a top Leo's desk.

For a startled moment Harry wondered if he was supposed to be there, and the slightly embarrassed smile Leo and Janet shared didn't help but confirm his suspicions; either way he continued on, smiling happily at Janet in greeting as Leo leant forwards for a kiss.

"Nikki asked me to pass on a message Harry," called Janet, watching him pause on his way past the office. He stilled a moment, visibly hesitating by the doorway, before turning back to her.

"Oh?" he asked innocently, feigning indifference.

He must have failed, as Janet smiled warmly at him, and he suddenly felt like a little boy who's mother had figured out his crush on the girl next door. It was unsettling, having her knowing gaze (and Leo's slightly baffled oblivion) privy to their relationship unfolding. On the other hand it was nice, having friends to rally, and he secretly hoped one day he'd be able to kiss Nikki in front of them.

"She's been called out to a scene, a pretty bad one, she said she probably wasn't going to be back until this evening and that the file you were looking for was in her top drawer."

Harry crinkled his brow in confusion, glancing helplessly at Leo, who merely shrugged. "There wasn't a…ohh," he trailed off, suddenly realising.

The blush he gave left nothing to the imagination, Leo shaking his head in bemusement as Janet laughed.

"I'd get onto that Harry," she advised, winking at him.

Despite his discomfort Harry couldn't help but grin back, disappearing rapidly out the door.

"I don't even want to know," mumbled Leo, walking forwards to rest his forehead against Janet's. She ran a hand up his chest lightly, squeezing his shoulder in comfort, before brushing her lips gently to his own.

"How was the meeting?" she asked, pushing him back to allow her to slip from his desk. She'd only dropped by to pick up a file, having to return to her own work shortly, but had decided to wait until his return to not only pass on Nikki's message, but share a few moments with Leo.

The man in question snorted derisively, shrugging. "Harry spent the entire time on a different planet, and I think I caught about 10 minutes of it? I've never got why they feel the need to hold them, no one wants to be there."

Janet laughed brightly and kissed his cheek. "But you survived," she smiled gently, "I'll cook you dinner."

Leo's face lit up, his hands straying to her waist as he kissed her one last time.

"You wouldn't happen to know what the file said, would you?" he asked, and frowned as she laughed at him.

"No Leo, and promise me you won't pry. They have to figure it out for themselves."

Leo huffed half-heartedly and smiled. "Fine. But I won't be held responsible when all hell breaks loose."

---

If anyone had walked past the labs, they would have seen one Dr. Cunningham crouched over his partner's desk, pulling apart her top drawer, muttering to himself.

"Where on earth…" he murmured, extracting what appeared to be his notebook from the deep confines, tossing it across to his own, before pausing.

He'd searched the entirety of her workspace to no avail, and the sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach had begun to heavy, the terrible thought that she'd tricked him, or that it really was just one of the many files scattered across her desk that she was referring to, causing him to blush in embarrassment at his desperation.

As he glanced up, his eyes once more fell to the notebook she had so obviously stolen, and, jumping up suddenly, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Lying pristine white atop the mess that was _his_ top drawer, her careful cursive was imprinted upon paper.

_Tonight. Wine. Your turn._

_N._

Harry wasn't quite sure he could make it that long.

---

It was sometime around the third body that Nikki had felt nauseas.

Altogether five had been found, buried, huddled, in the back garden, and as the neighbours gathered round, muttering conspiracies between them in the snow, Nikki wished desperately that she'd gone along to the meeting that morning.

She pressed her phone to her ear, teeth chattering as the icy wind shudder around her, before the deep timber of his voice echoed softly against her cheek.

"The lady called?" asked Harry, and Nikki couldn't help but giggle numbly.

"Harry," she breathed, and for a moment was at a loss for words. She'd promised him dinner, she remembered, and maybe something more. That would all have to wait now, she realised.

"What's wrong?" murmured Harry, instantly wishing he was with her. He could almost hear her chattering across the phone, and silently cursed the spate of horrid weather. "Janet said the case was pretty bad," he offered.

"Yeah, it is," she finally replied, sighing loudly. "Five bodies, practically destroyed by the weather, and that was after they'd been dug up. We're going to be up to our elbows all night," she murmured finally, willing Harry to understand.

He did, of course he did, and sighed gently. "Tomorrow night?"

Nikki couldn't help but smile.

---

It was hours later, some ridiculous o'clock, and Nikki was leant, exhausted, against the locker doors. Between the three of them they'd gotten through five autopsies, and as she realised she hadn't slept in over 24 hours, she let out a startled yawn.

"You'll catch flies," murmured a voice behind her, and she near jumped from her freshly washed skin. Harry's bare chest had appeared by her side, or so it would seem, the white towel slung low around his hips the only indication of modesty. His hair was dripping in clumps down his shoulders, and the gleam of water across skin was mesmerising, if not for the fact that her eyes were half closed in exhaustion.

She pulled a hand up, brushing it against his skin; delighting in the startled breath he gave despite their sleepless state.

"It's never good doing so many autopsies at once," she murmured, and he realised suddenly that she'd reached the pessimistic, introspective level of tiredness. He'd only seen her this way on a handful of occasions, and gripped the fingers traveling up and down his chest tightly, bringing the tips to brush a kiss against.

"All over now," he answered, and to both it felt somewhat of a promise. Nikki chuckled slightly, nodding, pushing herself away from the lockers. She was leant against his and suddenly realised his state of undress.

"You going for a new look Dr. Cunningham?" she asked lazily, allowing him to swing open the metal door. It did amazing things to him, hearing her use his full title, and he was subtly glad for the towel around his waist.

"Though your hair needs a little help."

Before he could stop her, her hands had slipped up his shoulders, across the contours of his neck to rub his hair. Her fingers brushed deeply to his scalp and he couldn't help rocking forwards, his wet skin dampening her clothes as she pushed against him.

The towel slipped slightly, and he grabbed at it, pulling it back into place. Not that it would have mattered, he realised, she could feel him pushed against her thigh and as she rocked forwards, one hand trickled down his chest.

"Nikki," he growled, and wrapped an arm around her. Ever so softly he pushed her backwards, leant his forehead to her own, and sighed deeply. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and he realised suddenly she was holding back tears.

"Nikki," he sighed in defeat, and brought both hands up to cradle her face.

"You'll catch cold," she murmured, eyes opening to stare moistly at his chest. For a moment he stared at her in bewilderment, about to tell her that with medical degree she should know better, before biting down at his lip.

She was shivering violently, and he wondered if she'd felt at all warm since returning from the scene. There had been five bodies, small and feminine; five young girls whose lives had been destroyed. And it would always rattle them.  
With a start Harry wondered if this one had affected her more.

"Let me get dressed, then we'll go home, yeah?" asked Harry gently, brushing her hair back. She nodded mutely and stepped back to rest on the bench, eyes never leaving him as he dressed slowly.

It was terribly intimate, her watching him, and he felt more exposed than he had six years ago, when they'd both been pressed bare to each other against the mortuary wall.

As he slipped his shirt over his shoulders she stood abruptly, and he stilled, awaiting her movements. Ever so slowly she stepped towards him, before taking the hem in her hands and methodically doing up the buttons. As she reached the top she let her hands rest against his chest, so that he gripped her fingers tightly, kissing her knuckles.

"Home?" he asked, and she nodded, burying her head against him.

"Home."

---

Later he was jolted from a half awake state by cold feet slipping into bed beside him. Nikki had insisted on using the spare room, despite both knowing she would end up in his bed, and the knowledge that she had finally sought him out settled his erratic thoughts slightly.

She was mumbling quietly to him, and as her fingers gripped the hem of his shirt, he couldn't help but gasp as her hands slid up his chest, fingers brushing against the slight hair there. His heart, beating furiously as it had done in the locker room, was a steady reminder to her of his presence, and as she settled a top him she felt herself finally succumb to exhaustion.

Her legs were tangled between his own, hips pressed to his side, and as she continued to shuffle slightly across his chest, Harry realised suddenly that he would be facing a rather urgent anatomical problem when they awoke. He couldn't have cared less, however, because she was here, pressed into him, and she was safe.

The sun had risen, people were busy bustling through snow outside, but Leo had given them the morning off, and so they slept.


End file.
